Tragic Sin
by Matsuo Asuka
Summary: A tragic love story about Kira and Rosiel. Truly a great story. Written by me and Serena Maes. Please read and review if you have an opportunity! This is a beautiful piece of fiction!


AN: I DID NOT write this all by myself. It was co-authored by a new and very good friend of mine who would like to be credited as Serena Maes. She also goes by Tatsel Ahsaka and nerdgirl1822. Any and all parts of this fic with Kira or Setsuna's POV is property of Serena and the poem at the end belongs to her too. This was originally an RP that we thought was too beautiful and tragic just to stay archived as a conversation on yahoo so I said that I would make it into a fanfic and post in on here so that everyone could read it. It started as Serena playing Kira and I played Rosiel. Then came the need for additional characters such as Setsuna, Alexiel, and Katan. So...Serena took Setsuna and I took Katan and Alexiel. There are some actual spoilers in this, but if you can recognize them, then they really aren't spoilers, are they? I won't tell you what they are because if I don't tell you then you will never know what they really are. Unless you're really good like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as Serena and I. We both cried at the end of this and I cried again when I read the poem she wrote. All of this was so beautiful. This tragic love story is rated T for Teen for language and one sugar-coated sex scene. Thanks to Serena for the anti-detailed beauty of the sex scene!

_**Tragic Sin**_

Kira walked into the karaoke bar and took a seat toward the back. He ordered a beer, carrying a fake idea with him. Rosiel sat in a far back corner in a booth and sipped a martini with Katan by his side. Katan had nothing, as he knew he would have to be the designated driver by the end of the night. Rosiel really didn't care how much he drank, since his body could handle lots more Vodka than a human body, and right now he felt like singing. Kira's attention turned to the almost unhuman person that entered, "What an odd man," He thought, "He's gotta be gay." He sipped the beer, passing up any opportunity he had to sing. He didn't feel like embarrassing himself, but something about that man was diverting his attention. Rosiel giggled and slipped out of the booth. He stumbled a bit in his platform boots and giggled again. He reached the DJ's table and flipped through the book to pick a song. After he picked a song, he turned to go back to his booth when he noticed the dark, younger-looking man in the corner. He smiled wide and waved to Katan that he would be back later. He walked tipsily toward the youth. Kira sighed, _Great_, he thought, _I got the drunk crazy person coming toward me_. He managed to keep his composure and just waited for the man to talk to him. "Hey..." he mumbled drunkenly and steadied himself on the edge of the table. "You were staring at me a little bit ago. Do you think I'm beautiful?" Rosiel tried his best to look seductive in his drunken state and only succeeded in looking a little foolish and very trashed. "Of course," Kira answered sarcastically, "You're also very drunk" "..." Rosiel opened his mouth to reply smartly but nothing came out and he shut his mouth again. He leaned across the table and whispered to him, "Do you want to hear me sing? I'm next." Then he slid off the table and toward the stage as the DJ announced his name and the song."Go break a leg." He took a swig of his beer, muttering, "Thank God that quack left...if there is a God." He looked at his watch. He was late for his date, but the girl was a skank anyway. Besides...he just couldn't bring himself to leave. Rosiel spared one last Vodka-glazed glance back at the younger man before he grabbed the microphone and _Cruel_ by Tori Amos began to play. "_So don't give me respect don't give me a piece of your preciousness. Flaunt all she's got in our old neighborhood. I'm sure she'll make a few...friends..._" the song began. Rosiel sounded much less drunk than he was as he sang and his voice came out in it's normal, yet odd, alto-tenor voice. He kept looking at the dark teen at the table rather than the prompter. He didn't need the prompter. Kira felt himself blushing slightly, he told hismelf it was the alcohol; after all, a man never got him worked up. The man's voice was clear, and he sang the song almost perfectly. Kira found his voice almost hypnotic...as though it weren't human. "What has gotten into me?" he asked himself lying his head down on the table as another beer came for him.

The song ended and Rosiel smiled and bowed as low as he could without falling off the stage in a clumsy, drunken haze. He looked to the man in the back again and noticed that his head was down on the table. He frowned and began walking toward that table. Slowly, he could feel the last martini wearing off and he began to think clearer and was beginning to act more like himself. Kira lifted his head, brushing the bangs out of his face as he noticed the man approaching his table. "Nice job," He said, his tone still being a bit cold. "Thank you," Rosiel answered almost as coldly and this time sat down at the table. "This is sort of a silly, awkward question, but, what is your name?" Rosiel lowered his eyelids halfway and succeeded in looking a little more seductive and a little less drunk than he had before. Kira looked at the man. "Kira Sakuya," He said looking at the man's eyes. Something was causing Kira to be more intrigued than he wanted. What in the hell was it with this guy? "What about you?" He sipped on his beer, then rested his hand on top of it, holding it slightly away from his mouth, tauntingly. "That's a nice name...Kira..." Rosiel silently appraised the buzzed teen and then replied, "Rosiel Kadamon," and offered his slender hand as a gesture of greeting. "I believe we got off to a rather awkward start earlier. I would say that alcohol doesn't usually have that effect on me, but that sounds so cliche. So...what brings you to a karaoke bar? You don't seem like the type that likes to sing..." Rosiel trailed off and continued appraising the youth. He was definitely appealing. He was almost completely opposite of Rosiel himself. Dark, rugged, and reserved. Whereas Rosiel was delicate and refined, yet bold and almost enthusiastic. Kira reluctantly took Rosiel's hand and shook it. "I was bored, and didn't want to keep my plans with someone. They weren't really my type." He took his hand back, an odd sensation had gone up his arm when shaking Rosiel's hand: he enjoyed it. "It's a shame your date stood you up. She? must not have had a good enough incentive to come see you." Rosiel was well aware of the affect he was having on Kira. He couldn't really control it, but he was aware of it. And most of the time, he liked it. Kira smirked, "Actually, I stood her up. She was cheating on me anyway, the tramp." He sipped his beer again. "What brings you here? Just out to have some fun, pick up someone perhaps?" "How perceptive of you. Yes and yes. I happen to like singing and I am also in the market for someone. I would be straightforward, but I kind of like the game we have going here. Would you happen to be seeking as well?" Kira managed to keep from blushing somehow. "Yes, actually I am, but I didn't think I'd find anyone here." He looked at the person singing, "God, they're awful..." Rosiel tipped his head back and laughed genuinely. "I couldn't agree more, except, to go so far as to say horrific. But I must ask...have you found someone here...?" Rosiel smirked playfully and turned his head to look at Kira from the corners of his eyes. Kira laughed, knowing that Rosiel had caught on. "No," he said, turning his attention to his cell phone that he pulled from his pocket. "Heh," I've only been here for an hour and it feels like so much longer." He looked at Rosiel, "Have you found someone?" "I'm not sure. I thought I did, but I'm waiting for someone that is confident enough in themselves to come forward. If I don't find someone, I'll simply return to what I had before. But I hardly call that compensation." Rosiel turned to look at Katan who he knew had been watching intently this entire time. "Good luck finding someone like that," Kira remarked, "The media has caused so many people to be insecure. " He sighed, leaning back in his seat a bit more. "I never thought someone like you seem to be would be affected so harshly by the media. You seem like the lone wolf sort...someone who really doesn't care what other people think...unless he has a problem with something in his own mind...Could it be...you have a few insecurities that are not being caused by the media?" Kira looked at Rosiel. "No." He managed to hide the lie with his eyes...he hoped. "I'm just tired of it affecting the people around me. I prefer to be my own person." He pulled a cigarette from his mouth. His insecurity around Rosiel was causing his addiction to become stronger. Rosiel smiled. He knew what was causing Kira to act so oddly. It happened alot. "Could I...buy you another drink?" Rosiel hoped for the tiniest fraction of a second that alcohol could loosen Kira's tight hold around himself. Kira gave in, the beer would calm him down anyway, "Uh...sure...thanks..." He was kinda caught off guard. Rosiel grinned devilishly and caught a waitress by the arm as she walked by. After whispering his choice to her, she sauntered off and returned soon after with a beer for Kira and a peach wine cooler for Rosiel. Kira took the beer gratefully, "Thank you." He sipped on it. "Peach? I haven't seen those in awhile." He laughed. "I have a somewhat effeminate taste in liquor," Rosiel replied and sipped delicately at the rim of the bottle. "I don't care much for beer, but I can see you do." He giggled quietly and sipped from the wine cooler again before setting it on the table and gazing at Kira boredly. Kira looked at Rosiel. "You're a pretty interesting guy..." He studied Rosiel as well as he could as he turned his attention to the new singer. He watched Rosiel from the corner of his eye and found that he had almost become obsessed, as though he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Rosiel almost shivered. He could tell Kira was looking at him, trying to be covert about it. He could also tell that Kira was fighting with himself...he seemed...confused. Rosiel used the most cliche line in the book, "See something you like?" and smirked at the dark youth. Kira blushed slightly. "Maybe," he grinned, sipping his beer. He didn't turn to face Rosiel, afraid of what he would do if he did.

Suddenly, and Rosiel wasn't even sure of how he did it himself, he was next to Kira. He could smell his hair and feel the embarrassed heat of his face. He leaned forward and whispered, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know you want me and you know it's mutual. Don't run from me..." he sat back in his chair and waited for Kira's reaction. Kira turned and almost automatically found himself pressing his lips against Rosiel's. He knew the alcohol hurried this reaction, but he knew it was what he wanted, and what Rosiel might have wanted as well. Rosiel almost smiled into the kiss, but stopped himself. It was an absolutely delicious kiss and he found himself hesitant to break it. "Mmmm...Kira, you are a fantastic kisser." He pressed his own pale lips against Kira's in another kiss and then stopped again. "Would you like to continue this elsewhere?" Kira smiled almost as though he would agree, "Why thank you, but..." He pointed at Katan, "I think your friend would be a little jealous if we did, and," he looked at his watch, "We would have more fun when I'm less drunk." He stood, leaving some money on the table along with his telephone number. "I hope to see you again." He smirked, pleased.

_A few weeks later_

Kira walked through the streets, trying to get the image of Rosiel out of his head. He had been thinking about him since the last time they met, which was a few weeks earlier. He would see couples on the streets of multiple sexualities and somehow he wished he hadn't left that night. It wasn't like him. "Dammit," he said, walking past clothing venders. Someone was watching the dark youth approach through a bay window in a shop. He smirked and slipped out the door, waiting in the doorway. His hair was up today and he was wearing a pair of purple-lense sunglasses and a purple tiger-stripe coat with a feathery collar and sleeves. He looked like some sort of odd, female pimp...or a drag queen. But he put all thoughts of his appearance aside and listened to his heart thud beneath his ribcage as the familiar teen approached the store. Kira walked past the store, then turned his head, stopping. "Well well...Rosiel." He smiled, glad to see the man. He walked toward him, tempted to kiss him again, but decided that torment might be fun. Rosiel smiled enough to show his brilliantly white teeth and pushed his sunglasses down his nose to peer at Kira with his piercing golden eyes. He could sense Kira's temptation and ignored his own that was steadily building as his eyes travelled up and down the other male's body. "What have you been up to lately? You seem a little preoccupied..." "Nothing really," he said, "I've just been lost in thought and trying to keep up with exams for College." He studied Rosiel, noticing that the purple made the perfect contrast with his eyes. "And you?" "I've had plenty of time to think, that's for sure. You remember the man I was with in the bar, don't you? I broke things off with him. It was difficult to keep anything going, you know? He was a very devout person and...I suppose I am simply too sinful for him to handle." Rosiel winked at Kira and smiled again as he pushed his sunglasses back up. Kira felt himself blush slightly at this. "Heh, so he was a tight-ass, huh. Sorry to hear that. Although," He smirked tilting the head so the sun reflected from his eyes in a seductive way, "I am glad to hear you are single. Then it wouldn't be so inappropriate for me to ask you out to lunch, or another round at the kareoke bar?" "Lunch actually sounds very appealing. I remeber you said you would be more fun sober." Rosiel stepped out of the shade of the doorway and closer to Kira. "Would you mind...?" Rosiel held out his hand as if to imply that he wanted to clasp hands with Kira. Kira took his hand, "Of course not," he began to walk with Rosiel.

"Is there any place you're particularly fond of?" He enjoyed the people staring at them as they walked. "I suppose I particularly like Sakura Bana. Do you like sushi?" "I do actually," Kira said, "Although, I'm not too sure where that restaraunt is." "I know how to get there." Rosiel grasped his hand tighter and led him around a couple of streets until they reach a quaint little Japanese restuarant on an almost deserted street. "This is the place. I know it doesn't look the part, but it's the best Japanese food I've ever had." He smiled up at Kira, now noticing their height difference. Kira smiled, "Usually the smallest places are the best." He walked inside, where they were waited on, and lead to a table. Kira was surprised at how comfortable he felt already with Rosiel; he thought the fact that they were both men would be more awkward than anything. He looked over the menu, "It all looks good," he thought."Want to share a roll combination? Or maybe some tempura...I can't decide." Rosiel seemed almost childlike in his eagerness with the food. He even surprised himself. "I'm sorry...I'm acting so silly. What do you want to get?" "You aren't being silly." Kira looked Rosiel right in the eyes, infatuated with the way the light hit them. "We could share both a roll combination and some tempura. They both sound great." "Great." Rosiel smiled wide and ordered when the waitress came by their table. Soon after, their food was brought to them and Rosiel nibbled delicately on a piece of ginger. Kira started with a piece of tempura, he tried not to watch Rosiel while he ate, but found he couldn't help himself. He was trying to think of a way to start up a conversation. But couldn't think of anything. Rosiel had a way of clearing Kira's mind when they were together. "Where do you want to go when we're done here?" Rosiel set down his chopsticks and wiped his mouth carefully with a provided napkin. Kira grinned as he replied, "Anywhere you'd like," He sipped his drink. "Tough choice. Oh! I know the perfect place." "Really?" Kira asked, a bit anxious, not being able to predict Rosiel's thought pattern well at all. The bill came for their lunch and he payed it, being that they were done eating. Rosiel grabbed his hand again and led him out of the sushi restuarant. He looked back at the younger man and giggled, tugging harder on his hand. "Come on...there's something I want to show you."

He led Kira farther and farther away from anything familiar until they reached a very run-down part of town. They reached the entrance to a dumpy, condemned church. "Come inside..." Rosiel urged as he pushed the door open and stepped across the threshold. Kira followed him, not sure of what lie within the church, but glad that Rosiel would be the one to show him. "What is it?" He asked, his heart beating faster."This is...where I hang out. It's very special to me..." Rosiel turned back to Kira with a mystified expression on his face. "Have you ever had the feeling...that there was something different about me?" He still looked mystified as he shed his feathery coat and his shirt. He pulled Kira in for a deep kiss and when he broke it, all 3 of his wings had appeared from his back. He looked away from Kira, afraid as to how he might react about the genuine angel wings protruding from his shoulder blades.Kira was shocked, but not horrified, "That's why you had that different air about you..." He felt a bit satisfied that he could tell. "They're beautiful." "You...really think so?" he turned asked as he turned his head back toward Kira. He leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and then led him to the far end of the church, where the altar stood with, surprisingly, fresh candles lit on the table. At the altar, Rosiel kissed Kira deeply and sensually. Kira kissed Rosiel back letting the debauchery of the moment take over. The sense of defiling a church made him feel as though he was reborn.

A few hours later, Rosiel awoke to the surroundings of the church. For a few seconds, he didn't remember anything, and then it all came rushing back when he felt the warm body next to him. He smiled to himself and waited for Kira to wake up. Kira woke up a few moments later, he sat up stretching, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. The candles had burnt down almost to their end and he looked over at Rosiel who seemed to be glowing with fresh energy and vitality. Kira just smirked and kissed Rosiel's lips tenderly, "That was euphoric." "I agree. We should do that again sometime," Rosiel hinted and grinned suggestively. "What time is it? I don't carry a watch..." Rosiel tried to peer through the huge hole in the ceiling of the church to determine what time it was. Kira reached for his cell phone and looked at the time, "About 8," He said slowly putting on his clothes. He left his shirt unbuttoned, "i think I was supposed to meet my friend an hour ago..." He said as his phone rang. He answered it, "Yes...no...sorry, I was busy. I'll be there later, I promise. Alright...bye." He hung up. "Damn Setsuna, he has the worst timing I swear." He plopped back down by Rosiel. At the mention of Setsuna, Rosiel's eyes widened and he curled his feet underneath his still naked body. "Se...Setsuna...Mudou?" He looked toward Kira with a sort of hollow unnamable emotion. Then he looked away and stood up to find his clothes. Kira was a bit curious, "Yeah...you know him?" He stood looking after Rosiel in the faint light."I...suppose you could say that..." Rosiel shrugged into his purple coat and began braiding his hair over his shoulder. "Kira-love...do you know why I have 3 wings?"Kira shook his head, "No I don't...really." Kira said, "I'm suspecting you're an Angel or something, but you never know now adays." He lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He started to think about the scar on his chest...the mention of wings just reminded him.Rosiel smiled and his face darkened as he looked at the floor. "I have 3 wings because...together with my sister...we have 6...we were created from the holy hermit Adam Kadamon. My sister's name is Alexiel...and I know how you got that scar..." Rosiel's voice trailed to a faint whisper by the mention of the scar and he looked sadly at Kira. "I am afraid to tell you all of the things I have been keeping from you. I am afraid...that you won't love me anymore..." His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around himself as if to protect himself and his wings ripped through the coat, shredding it, in a reflex action.Kira looked at Rosiel, noting the faint sense of pain within his eyes. He walked to Rosiel and placed his hand beneath his chin. He tossed his cigarette onto the floor with his free hand. He looked into Rosiel's eyes, "Nothing, would hurt me more, than losing you..." Rosiel said nothing, only looked at Kira with his wide eyes full of pain and a little of fear. "Do you..know...why I am in Tokyo?" he whispered. "Your friend...Setsuna Mudou...he is...the current...reincarnation of my dear sister...Alexiel..." There was even more pain in his eyes. "She...sealed me within the earth...imprisoned me...but it was for my own good..." He closed his eyes and a tear slowly escaped his eyelashes and traveled down his cheek. "I'm...dying, Kira. It's hard to explain...but I'm...I'm so afraid...and I just...I just want to die already...before I lose my mind completely." Rosiel's eyes darkened and the pain was masked momentarily and numerous random wires came from Rosiel's back. Kira pulled Rosiel closer to him and wiped his tears. For a moment he was caught off guard, not knowing what to say or do to comfort Rosiel. "Is there any way I can help?" he asked, not sure of how to comfort Rosiel at a time like this. "You shouldn't give up; I won't let you." He hugged Rosiel the best he could while avoiding his wings. Part of Rosiel wanted desperately to believe that there was some way Kira could help. Just some way. But he knew in his heart that there was no way. "No...I'm sorry...Kira...there is no way to stop this. It was how I was made. I want to be killed. I must free Alexiel in any way possible...she is the only one that can kill me..." The wires retreated into his back along with his wings. Kira began to resent being friends with Setsuna, for being his best friend. He could feel his heart begin to be affected negatively by Rosiel's words. Even his mere touch was almost painful now. "Why do you want to die?" Kira asked, his voice a bit pained. "There's gotta be something worth living for right? How are you losing your mind?" Kira wanted time to stop, and to reverse to earlier, when they were both blissfully happy in each other's warmth and touch. Rosiel pulled away from Kira. "You can feel my negative energy. That makes sense. Do you want to know where that scar came from? It is no scar. It is a blood stain. MY blood. And of course there is something worth living for..." he drifted away and sat on a bench. "I'm losing my mind because...because I am slowly growing younger...and as I get younger...my astral powers shift...and I lose a little more control over them...this is causing me to lose my mind...someday I will become so young that I will just...disappear. Such is the time magic that flows through my veins. It almost seems...to flow backwards." Rosiel shot a wry grin at Kira and the guarded pain was revealed again. "Oh Kira...I wish I had known you sooner. Before all of this started happening..." Kira looked a bit surprised, "I wish I had known you sooner as well," His cell phone rang, but he threw it at a wall of the church, frustrated, and let it shatter. He began regretting not taking Rosiel up on his offer at the karaoke bar; but he knew that even that small amount of time would not have made a major difference.

"Ironic isn't it...we're bound by your blood," He looked over at Rosiel, "It's as though fate is determined to hurt you, isn't it?" At this realization, Rosiel let out a harsh bark of laughter. "You know, I think you could be right. I think fate is determined to hurt me...it's the negative energy I have built up around me. I...hate myself...for being myself. I am...a terrible thing. I'm not a person...I'm not even worthy of being an angel!" At his last comment, the air seemed electrified and lightning struck randomly. "Did you see that? It was my astral power...it's being controlled by my emotions...that's where my control first started slipping..." Kira didn't mean to make Rosiel any more upset. He walked toward him, "How could you hate yourself," He kneeled down in front of him, looking into the almost golden-amber eyes before him. "You're truly beautiful..." He tucked a strand of Roseil's hair behind his ear. "Enjoy life while you can...you can't hate yourself after death." _That depends what happens to me in death... _he thought. Rosiel reached down and embraced Kira, letting some of his negative energy melt away. "Thank you...do you...know how much it means to me when you tell me I am beautiful?" He kissed Kira's cheek tenderly. "It means...so very much...and that is...all I can truly say." Kira held Rosiel in his arms and stroked his hair. "You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Nothing compares with you." He wanted to just hold Rosiel in his arms for eternity, knowing that if he let go now the time he would have with him would fade quickly. He tried to memorize Rosiel's warmth, his smell, the feel of his skin against his. He didn't want to forget. "I have to...find Katan. We have...business to attend to." Rosiel gathered his other articles of clothing and prepared to leave and find the Cherubim. "Will I be able to find you again when I return?" Kira nodded, "I'll be waiting for you here. If I go anywhere else, Setsuna will have my head."

"Is he...coming here for you?"

Kira shook his head, "No. He doesn't know where I am. He's probably screwin' his sister anyway." Rosiel hid the momentary pain that flared in his eyes at Kira's "screwin' his sister " comment and headed toward the door. "Kira...I love you. I'll return as soon as I can." _And I pray for both of us that it is before I am dead _he added in his head and grabbed the cold brass doorknob. Kira called after him, "I love you too. Be careful." He sat and picked up a bible and tried to read it in the faint light...

Rosiel opened the door and ventured out into the night. "I'll be back soon, love," he whispered to himself and set about trying to find Katan. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he would. He needed to settle the conflict with his sister once and for all, but this time his plans had changed slightly.

Kira's phone rang even though half of it had been displaced on the floor. "Dammit," He muttered walking over to it and managing to answer the disfunctional machine. "Yes...Setsuna...what is it? No, I can't...why? Well I promised someone...no...Setsuna, I can't. Listen to me, I can't!...Shit..." He stood for a moment, debating between his best friend and Rosiel. "Setsuna...can...can you meet me..." He told Setsuna to meet him a few streets away, that way, he would be sure to be at the church when Rosiel returned. He hung up and took off running toward the arranged meeting place.

Rosiel did not have to look hard. It seemed that Katan was waiting for him to arrive when he found him. "Katan," was all he could manage. He could feel almost waves of pain and betrayal radiating off of the Cherubim. Rosiel pitied him terribly and came closer, embracing him tenderly. He did not kiss him this time, as he sometimes did. This time there was something stopping him. "I'm sorry, my sweet Katan. Are you still willing to help me?" Katan looked as though that were almost a stupid question. "Of course, Lord Rosiel. How could I ever say no to you?" His mouth was set in a hard line and he wasn't looking at the Seraphim before him. "What's wrong Katan...do you feel...sadness? Pain? Betrayal? Now you know the pain that I have felt for so long from my sister. Help me find her...kill her" "Yes of course, my Lord." Katan stared at the ground and awaited orders from Rosiel.

Kira was smoking more than he normally did. This was his fourth cigarette within the hour. Setsuna ran up to him eventually, out of breath. "I'm sorry Kira, but I need to talk to you.." He placed his hands on his knees and bent over as if to regain his breath. Kira sounded annoyed, "What is it?" Rosiel was haunting his mind, he wanted him to be ok. "Dammit Kira, what's gotten into you!" Setsuna snapped, "I need help!" Kira sighed trying to sound a bit more pleasing. "Go ahead..." He listened as Setsuna talked about troubles with his sister and mother and of the powers and dreams he had been having recently.

Rosiel gave Katan orders to scount for Setsuna in the air. With the fairly dark cover of night, no one would really notice Katan or his wings. Maybe they would see his wings, but surely not a navy blue coat? Soon after he was deployed, Katan returned. "Lord Rosiel, I have found Setsuna Mudou. He is...near the church. But he is not alone." Rosiel's eyes widened and his mouth went suddenly dry. He mouthed the name 'Kira' and alighted to the sky without warning. "Katan! Follow me!" he shouted and did not wait for his servant to follow.

Kira was getting annoyed, as Setsuna rambled his thoughts kept fading. He was beginning to tune him out, then he heard the sound; almost as though it was a flock of birds' wings. He looked up, but in the light he could not see anything. "Kira! You haven't been listening to me! God dammit, you're such a bastard!" Setsuna snarled as Kira continued to be distracted. "What is up with you! Ever since you told me about that guy at the bar you've been acting like some horny homo!" Kira glared at Setsuna, the moonlight flickering in his eyes, "You know nothing about how I feel about him..." He stopped, the sound seemed to be getting closer. Stealth on their side, Rosiel and Katan alighted silently a few paces behing Kira. Rosiel hadn't wanted them spotted before they landed, but now he was ready to make a spectacle of this. "Kira-love...and my dear yet-to-be-awakened sister...how quaint. Perhaps I will have the pleasure of finishing what was started, centuries ago, tonight." The moonlight captured his silver hair and white wings beautifully. Katan stayed well behind. He knew not to interfere until Rosiel was in danger. He walked slowly to stand in front of Kira, facing him, and then stood on the toes of his platform boots to plant a deep kiss on Kira's lips. "I told you I would return," Rosiel whispered and smirked before turning to look at Setsuna. Kira was suprised to see Rosiel, and even more surprised by the kiss. He didn't like the feeling about what was about to happen. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words abandoned his lips, leaving him lost in his blank and absent thoughts. He could do nothing but watch. "Sister?" Setsuna retorted, "Excuse me, fag, I am a guy! What the hell are you talking about?" "Do you ignore all of your dreams? And have you never heard of the name...Alexiel? And...might I add...my homosexuality is nothing compared to your incest." Rosiel grinned coldly as he finished his sentence. He waited for a reaction. There was no way Setsuna could remain calm now, as he was cornered."INSCEST! I LOVE SARAH! Does that make it so fucking wrong!" By now Setsuna was right next to Rosiel, close enough to hit him, but something was forcing him to hold back. "Alexiel? I've never heard that name before!" He hoped his lie would be hidden, but Kira was looking at him telling him that he should just tell the truth. "You love Sarah? Then my point is proven. And your denial of the name Alexiel is a flat out lie. I know you Setsuna Mudou. I know you well enough to know of the dreams that haunt you and of the turmoil within your family because of your forbidden love." Rosiel placed his hands on Setsuna's head. "Can you hear me, Alexiel! I need you to break out of this vulgar shell! Your brother needs you!" he shouted, his golden eyes obtaining a violent glint and his mouth spilling forth a broken, maniacal laughter.

Katan was the only one present to have heard such laughter before. He was watching Rosiel fade daily. It almost literally killed him, but he willed himself to stay strong for his Lord. It pained Kira to see that look within Rosiel's eyes, but he knew it had to be done. He was biting his lip as he restrained himself from running to Rosiel and just hold him. "GET OFF OF ME!" Setsuna yelled as he shoved Rosiel away from him. "What in the hell are you doing! I'm telling you! I AM NOT YOUR GOD DAMN SISTER!" "God...? Hah! God never loved you! Your repenance has far surpassed your crimes and still you are reincarnated...again and again...centuries come and go...but there was always someone by your side..." Rosiel looked over his shoulder at Kira. "You sealed me within the earth. I think...I might have retained some shred of my sanity if I would have been allowed to stay in the light. But the dark earth...robbed me of my mind, my virtues, and...my control...over myself. So tell me, Alexiel, where is this God! Where!" Rosiel was shouting now. He had lost control of his emotions. His wings twitched reflexively and the wires had begun to snake out of his sleeves and between his wings. There was almost no one who could reach him right now. Setsuna's eyes widened, and he tried to speak, but his voice wasn't coming out. The inside of his body felt as though it was on fire; his heartbeat continued to accelerate. He began to hear voices in his head..."I..." he couldn't bring himself to speak...it was as though he wasn't himself anymore. "Yeeessss..." Rosiel hissed and collapsed to the ground. His eyes were transfixed on the awakening before him.

Katan, sensing that there was about to be a gigantic explosion of astral power, rushed forward and scooped Rosiel into his arms. As he ran the other direction, he called, "Please come as well, lover of my Lord!" in an attempt to assure the safety of Rosiel's happiness. Alexiel would be awakened now and most of Tokyo would be destroyed. Kira followed; it hurt him to leave Setsuna behind, but knew that he should try to live. He managed to sprint after Katan, the thoughts of Rosiel being the only thing to help him gain speed. "We'll never be out of Tokyo in time on foot. Grab my hand!" Katan shouted. Suddenly, a sort of portal opened randomly and Kira, Katan, and a comatose Rosiel were rushed through just as the explosion swept Tokyo. "I don't know...how you will fair in Etenamenki...er...what is your name?" Katan asked Kira. Kira looked at Katan, surprised that they weren't incinerated by the blast, "I'm Kira Sakuya," He said, "And you must be Katan?" "Yes," he answered simply, then looked forlornly at the frail angel in his arms. "Kira...may I...ask you something?" Kira nodded, noticing the look in Katan's eyes, "Yes?" "Do you...love Lord Rosiel? With all of your heart?" He turned his head to look in Kira's eyes. Kira didn't even think, the answer just came automatically, "Yes." A single tear welled up to the corner of Katan's eye and he looked back at Rosiel's limp form. "I know he loves you too. Then...I am too late. It is my fault. And there is nothing I can do." He adjusted his hold on the angel and kept staring at him. He knew things would never be the same. There was no way Rosiel could have loved him, he knew. But he had always clung to the little shred of hope that those slight occasional kisses meant something between them or that Rosiel moved closer for reasons other than intimidation. Now he knew, he would never have another chance. "Kira Sakuya...I consent that he is yours." Kira felt a bit disheartened even though, he was happy at the news. It hurt to know that Katan was finally giving up. "Thank you," he placed a hand on Katan's shoulder, "I know that must have been hard for you...and I'm sorry." He hated fate, and the cruelty that it did not hesitate to use."It is a good thing...I kind of like you, Kira Sakuya. You seem like a good man. That is very comforting. I hope you are both happy together..." he trailed off with a disheartened sigh and shifted again. "This should have saved us from the blast. Would you...like to see Tokyo now?" "Yes, if you don't mind," Kira said looking away from Katan. He hoped that Setsuna would be alright. As if sensing Kira's thoughts, Katan added, "Setsuna should be fine."

The portal suddenly opened again and the carnage that used to be Tokyo surrounded them. The air stank of death and destruction and every building within seeing distance was completely decimated. "Astral power...is an amazing thing..." Katan whispered loud enough for Kira to hear him. Kira's eyes widened a bit; whether in fear or admiration of Astral power, his eyes did not tell. "My God..." He felt his heartbeat increase. "Shall we try to find your friend? Setsuna's body should be just fine...but there will probably be several instances when you will not be talking to Setsuna at all...but to Lady Alexiel." Katan shifted Rosiel's weight a bit and stiffened when Rosiel made a slight noise to signal he was beginning to wake up. Kira nodded, "Y-yes, let's try to find Setsuna..." Kira was beginning to worry. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into; he didn't know if he could help it. He started walking forward, hoping that he would wake up with Rosiel beside him, that this was all some demented nightmare for his unforgivable sins. Rosiel stirred more and was now mostly awake, looking around with half-lidded eyes. "Alexiel has been awakened?" he questioned quietly to no one in particular. Kira continued to walk, he looked over his shoulder to Rosiel. He could see now what he meant by dying. Something in his eyes, some sort of necessary vitality was missing. He turned his attention to Setsuna who stood before them. Setsuna looked at his friends, those standing in the middle of a desolate, destruction-filled site. His eyes were nearly blank...as though he wasn't fully there. "Setsuna," Kira managed to mutter, his voice trembling."No...it is Alexiel, Kira-love," Rosiel whispered. "Katan, please put me down now." Rosiel stood gracefully and walked to the expressionless boy. "Dear sister..." Rosiel hissed and reached out to touch Setsuna's cheek. "Do not touch me," Setsuna commanded in a voice filled with power. It was Setsuna's voice, but it was not him who said the words. "Are you prepared for your imminent destruction, sister?" Rosiel's eyes assumed their somewhat crazed glimmer as he spoke to his twin sister.Kira's eyes widened a bit more. He wanted to just turn and run, to try and forget, but his legs had lost all motivation. He managed a slight step backwards, no more. He didn't know what to think...or how to feel. Katan watched with an unreadable expression. He knew what was to happen to Rosiel. Everything he said was a lie. He wouldn't kill Alexiel. The original plan...a brief moment of pain flashed over Katan's face but he hid it again. He knew Rosiel was going to die. And soon. But he didn't know if he should tell Kira that his lover was going to die by the hands of his twin sister. Kira looked at Katan, and a sense of fear came over him. Not the cowardice he felt before. His heart began to sink, he knew something was about to happen. He turned his attention to Rosiel and said in a voice softer than a whisper, "Rosiel..." He could feel his lip trembling; he bit it, and forced back the tears that were coming to his eyes. He wasn't going to break down; he had to watch. "Brother...I only call you my kin as a technical term. You stole from me...and now you wish to steal my life from me as well? For what? So that you can nurture your own vanity? You are not beautiful! A mere shell is all that you ever were and all that you still exist to be!" And as she finished her sentence, she released a ball of astral power at Rosiel, who blocked with practiced grace. "Kira! We have to move higher or we'll be destroyed!" Katan called and grabbed Kira's forearm. Kira followed Katan, watching over his shoulder as he ran. "What...w-will Rosiel die?" Kira asked, noting thepain hidden beneath Katan's eyes. Katan couldn't answer, he just sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to bite back the tears and lifted Kira from the ground to a portal high in the air. Once in the portal, he let go of Kira's arm. "Kira...Rosiel...will probably die. His madness will most likely consume him and he will lose concentration at which time Alexiel will have the advantage and will not hesitate to destroy him..." Katan trailed off and wiped the tears from his cheeks on his sleeve. "Didn't he tell you before...that he was going to die eventually?" Kira nodded, "Y-yes," he looked down below them praying to the God above that he would help Rosiel. Kira thought to himself: I would give my life for him, just please...let him stay with me a little longer... Kira felt his knees beneath him quiver, a tear fell from his left eye. "Be strong," He said quietly."Are you telling yourself that or my lord?" Katan managed a wry smile and slipped his arm around Kira's shoulder.

Below, the fighting only got worse. Rosiel continually blocked attacks and laughed maniacally as he counterattacked. But anyone could tell that he was losing his grip, slowly but surely. The more he laughed, the more he only just dodged an attack. Kira tried to manage a laugh, but instead tears fell more from his eyes. He tried to answer Katan, but he couldn't. He frantically wiped away at his tears using his sleeve, but, it only made things worse. "I-I...I don't know..." He watched as the now blurred figure of Rosiel glowed with a crazed angelic glow. Katan shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth as an agonized scream pierced the air. Tears ran is great streams down his cheeks because he knew Rosiel had lost. Doubtless Alexiel would not finish him off, but leave him to die slowly and painfully in the wasted city of Tokyo. "Kira...you will still have a chance to say good bye to him...but only through Alexiel's lack of mercy..." Kira eye's widened as the tears stopped. He looked at Katan, then back at Rosiel, who was being left to die. He took off running toward the body that was becoming more limp by the second. His knees collapsed beside Rosiel. "R-Rosiel," The tears started again. With a shaking grasp, he held Rosiel close, still able to feel a faint heartbeat.

Setsuna fell to the ground, unconscious, and left in a hazy dream.

"My...Kira." Rosiel smiled and a small trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. "I...I love you Kira...I do...I...I will die without regrets. Tell me...am I...beautiful?" Rosiel smiled again and reached up and touched Kira's tear-stained cheek with a trembling, fragile hand. "Farewell...Kira-love...""My love," with one of his hands he held Rosiel's hand to his cheek, "I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you..." He tried to make his voice steady, "I...I love you." He kissed Rosiel for the final time, letting his emotions flow to his lips. A single tear slid down Rosiel's cheek and he closed his eyes as Kira kissed him. He knew he would never open his golden eyes again.

Owari

AN: I still think this is an absolutely beautiful poem. I can't say it enough. But I just want to say that I said some mean stuff about Katan in that fanfic and I want to apologize to my friend who is my Katan and to all Katan fans out there. I am sorry I called him inadequate compensation. I know what Rosiel and Katan actually have. Please know that this is a fanfic and I was just playing up Rosiel's cruelty. Also, I would like to say that Alexiel actually is merciful. There just needed to be a chance for Kira to say goodbye to Rosiel before he died. And to make it so Alexiel would leave him to die slowly and painfully, I had to take away her merciful nature. Apologies to Alexiel fans and Katiebird -

And now, since I have her permission, Serena's poem will be featured at the end of this. This was originally on deviantART. Her username is nerdgirl1822 and I'm sure she would love it if you commented on this poem there. I think it is absolutely beautiful and it goes so well with this fanfic. It's like...the most poetic summary ever written. Anyway, enjoy!

I held your limp body  
Until it grew cold,  
The rose-like color fading from your lips.

I did not want to let you go.  
I wiped the slight bit of blood from your angelic face.  
I cleaned your face of my tears,  
The tears that had stained your cheeks.

I kissed your forehead as I picked you up.

I carried you,  
To the remains,  
Of the place where we had become one.

The place where we told each other,  
Of our love.

I set you,  
By the alter,  
Amazinging it still stood,  
After the powerful blast.  
I said a prayer,  
That I would see you once more,  
Outside of this realm.

I went on living;  
Losing myself  
In every woman I could find,  
And cried myself to sleep afterwards.

As my new lovers called my name,  
It brought painful memories.

They never had the same ring to it.

_"My love..." _

The love was never the same.

I didn't settle down,  
Not wanting to hurt someone with false hopes,  
More than I had.

Each time I saw _his _face,  
My heart broke a bit more.  
I could not face him,  
Look him in the eyes,  
For inside him was the person that killed you.

_"My love, tell me..." _

I was aging,  
The stain on my chest reminding me every day,  
Of you.

I found myself,  
Visiting your grave more often,  
As though I was drawn there.

A feather, fell on my shoulder.

As I looked,  
Anxiously,  
A bird flew overhead,  
Cawing at my insolence.  
I fell to the ground beneath me,  
And shook as I cried.

I called your name,  
Repetitively,  
I could feel your touch,  
Your embrace,  
As my eyes closed.

Enveloped in the light,  
The light around you,  
I died...

_"My love...tell me, am I beautiful?" _

Your lips locked onto mine,  
And you pulled me in.

Again, we were in,  
The condemned church.

I looked into those amber eyes,  
Those angelic gems,  
To see you were whole again.

I connected with you once more,  
Again.

I held you in my arms,  
Memorizing your warmth,  
Your shape once more.

_"My love, you are more beautiful than I can say. " _

You smiled into our next kiss:

And I knew, that my prayer had been answered.

I was with you,  
Again:

This time,  
Forever.


End file.
